Unexpected changes
by Mi herido diario
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Dracula se convirtió en Alucard? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo logro Abraham convertir al conde en sirviente?


**Bueno, este es mi primer Fic de Hellsing y no estoy muy segura de hacerle justicia a Alucard, Principalmente porque, en un episodio de las ovas, Integra da a entender que Alucard es el resultado de las investigaciones y experimentos de sus antepasados, de acuerdo con eso pienso que entonces, Dracula solo seria en su momento, un vampiro "común y corriente", como tal seria totalmente posible acabar con él, la plata obviamente lo dañaría (Aun que en él anime Alucard menciona que la plata aun lo daña) La Verdad tomaré datos tanto del anime como de las ovas y de la obra de Bram Stoker, la cual recomiendo leer.**

 **Espero disfruten de este primer capítulo, disculpen que sea tan corto pero de otro modo nunca escribiría nada, si les gusto dejen un comentario, sigan el fic y/o agreguen a favoritos.**

 **No, Hellsing y Dracula de Bram Stoker no me pertenecen.**

 **Disculpen los errores gramaticales y ortográficos que puedan encontrarse, hago lo posible por evitarlos, pero en ocasiones pasan totalmente desapercibidos por mí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy del área de salud, escribir bonito no es mi trabajo xD**

 **Un saludo a La Mansión Hellsing, dar con el foro y leer varios fics de hellsing fue lo que me animo a escribir esto.**

* * *

Drácula era el amo y señor de su castillo, incluso antes de su muerte, gracias a sus esfuerzos e ingenio en el campo de batalla, había hecho su camino a la vida aristocrática. Su estatura y complexión atlética, sumado a la dignidad de su porte y el respeto de su personal hacia él, lo volvía totalmente diferente a todos los vampiros de bajo nivel que había conocido. Y, si bien la caza era un placer que disfrutaba de realizar ocasionalmente, jamás permitía que sus instintos tomaran el control total de su mente, a diferencia de otros vampiros, que, con el paso del tiempo no actuaban diferente a un perro rabioso. Ya sea que Drácula hiciera alarde de su porte frente a sus sirvientes humanos, o ignorara con arrogancia a sus novias, él era el rey no muerto, el amo y señor de todas las criaturas que habitaran sus tierras, desde murciélagos, lobos y hasta llegar a los humanos, gozaba de hacerlo saber.  
Pero poco sabía que su vida daría un radical giro, luego de su viaje a Inglaterra, y, que sus planes se vieran completamente arruinados por Abraham Van Helsing. Para Drácula, el campo de batalla siempre había sido suyo, la última vez que había sido derrotado en uno, fue el día de su muerte. Así que, cuando Van Helsing y su compañía asesinaron sus sirvientes y novias, y el mismo Van Helsing estacara su corazón, gran parte de su orgullo había sido herido, pero, para su enemigo, ese era el fin. Y se encargó de dejarle en claro al Conde lo insignificante que era ahora contra él, él que era un simple humano, hasta que, gracias al daño provocado por la estaca finalmente perdió la conciencia. Cuando finalmente despertó, lo primero que percibió fue un dolor agudo en su pecho y la oscuridad total, tras un par de minutos, logro deducir que Van Helsing y su compañía lo habían colocado en su ataúd con la estaca aun perforando su corazón y fue en ese momento en el que una oleada de ira lo azotó por dentro, ese maldito humano no solo había osado atacarlo en sus propias tierras, también lo había capturado. Tenía que reconocer que el hombre era digno de su respeto y cautela, pues le había vencido en una batalla en la cual, según la misma naturaleza, el Conde nunca podría perder. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, encerrado en su propio ataúd, con una maldita estaca perforando su corazón.  
En su propia furia, ni siquiera había sido consiente del gruñido constante y profundo que había estado emitiendo, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la tapa de su ataúd, (Que lo había aturdido y sobresaltado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir) interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-¡Calla bestia! No me hagas abrir ese ataúd para terminar lo que empecé. - Sin dudas reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, era el mismísimo Van Helsing, que no solo tenía la osadía de darle ordenes y golpear su ataúd, también de amenazaba con destruirlo. Y fue en ese pensamiento que la idea le golpeó. ¿Por qué Van Helsing no había acabado con él? ¿Acaso planeaba regodearse con su compañía? ¿Tomarlo como trofeo? ¿Hacer lo mismo que los trucos? Ante ese último pensamiento un gruñido aun más profundo emergió de su pecho, si Van Helsing creía que sería fácil abusar de él, entonces estaba muy equivocado y él se encargaría de hacerle pasar por el mismísimo infierno antes de que siquiera pudiera considerar lograrlo. El gruñido se había mantenido constante y ahora era consciente de ello, pero poco o nada le importaba oírse (Y muy probablemente lucir) como un perro rabioso enloquecido. Además del claro desafío que el Conde estaba lanzando hacia él. El mayor problema, era que Van Helsing no estaba dispuesto a llamar la atención de las personas comunes, que no comprenderían lo que se encontraba dentro del ataúd y muy probablemente, serian atraídas a investigar el gruñido que provenía del ataúd.  
Y así, Van Helsing, en compañía de su colega Arthur, (Quien se encontraba a una distancia prudente, empuñando una pistola con munición de plata bendita) abrió la tapa del ataúd, definitivamente el Conde se encontraba irreconocible, con el pelo desordenado, la sangre seca que manchaba su rostro y cara, por no hablar de la dentadura, la cual se encontraba en total exhibición y hacia un perfecto y maligno juego con el imponente gruñido que ahora inundaba la habitación, definitivamente, si el Conde fuera capaz de moverse con libertad ya estarían todos muertos, con un breve e indispuesto estremecimiento al pensar en cómo esos colmillos podrían acabar sus vidas, procedió a dar un golpe en la estaca. Al despertar nuevamente, Drácula estaba definitivamente seguro de que; si hubiera sido capaz de moverse, la sangre de Van Helsing sería la nueva decoración de donde quiera que se encontraran. Con más concentración de la que normalmente habría necesitado y sumando una gran cantidad de disgusto e incomodidad, cayó en la cuenta que, muy probablemente se encontraba en el área de carga de barco. Y si su noción del tiempo aún no había sido afectada, hacia al menos tres días que había sido estacado.


End file.
